


Shy

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Donatello [11]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: Donnie gets rather shy during intimate moments and personal displays of affection with his mate, but Raphael is the opposite.Originally posted in 2015.





	Shy

Donatello wouldn’t call himself a shy turtle, reserved would be a better suiting word he would say although there were times when he did feel shy, in more intimate moments for example. He was definitely shy in these moments, and was not a fan of personal displays of affection, unfortunately his mate was a big fan of them, giving Donnie hugs and kisses in the view of others which made him uncomfortable. 

Donnie had mentioned this to the red banded turtle and Raph had promised not to do such actions in front of their brothers, father and friends, although there were times where he would put his arm around Donnie when they were watching a film with the others, or he nuzzled against him or gave him a kiss in the morning. He’d said he just couldn’t help himself. 

Donnie would rather Raph kept all of their relationship behind closed doors and in private, like when they were making love. Donnie refused to be sexual anywhere but the bedroom, and Raph did respect that, he didn’t mind, he’d rather he be the only person to see Donnie like that. 

Recently Raph had been getting more and more affectionate, even more so in the presence of their two brothers. It took a bit of time for the genius to figure out why that was, Leo and Mikey, like the genius and the hot head, were in a relationship but they were much more into the personal displays of affection and would often share hugs and kisses in front of everyone and hold each others hand whilst at the table or while watching television together. Mikey would even sit on Leo’s lap during movie night. 

With Leo showing his younger mate a lot of affection, Raph looked as though he didn’t love his mate as much due to how little his displays of affections were, and due to the rivalry that the two always had, Raph was determined to show the leader of their clan how much he did love Donnie. 

Every morning, like always, Raph would cuddle up behind the purple banded turtle, kiss his shoulder, then his neck before turning Donnie around so they could share a slow kiss. They’d both get up after and get ready for the day, Donnie made his way downstairs to start the coffee and grab something to eat while Raph visited the bathroom. 

Leo and Mikey were already in the kitchen, holding hands on top of the table as they chatted between eating. As soon as Raph saw them when he watched into the room, he glared at them before making his way over to Donnie who was getting two mugs out of the cupboard, for their coffee. 

Raph wrapped his arms around Donnie’s middle and placed a kiss on the side of the olive neck and Donnie froze up, the mugs still in his hands. 

“Raph?” Donnie said, reminding his lover about their agreements on PDAs through just his name, but Raph seemed not to understand. 

“Coffee smells good.” He rumbled against Donnie’s skin, making him shiver and blush, hoping that his other two brothers wouldn’t have noticed it. 

That happened every morning, Raph would always head to the bathroom, leaving Donnie to enter the kitchen alone so that he could walk into the kitchen after Donnie, hug him from behind and give him a good morning kiss in front of Leo and Mikey and sometimes their sensei. 

Then it was the cuddling, whenever they were sat next to each other on the couch, watching television alone or watching a movie with the others, Raph always made sure that the two of them were as close as they could get and that they were touching, he would hold Donnie’s hand, running his thumb over the tough skin, or hold his thigh, his hand sometimes slipping to rub at his inner thigh or simply put his arm around him. 

Then it was their love making.

A couple of nights ago, they had been awaken by the sound of thumping and it didn’t take much for them to figure out that it was Leo and Mikey’s bed hitting their wall. They were used to the sound of that and didn’t mind it, they were just about to fall back to sleep when a load moan woke them again. 

“Oh god, Leo!” Mikey screamed loud enough for them to hear it clearly and an angry look passed Raph’s face while a blush covered Donnie’s. 

Donnie had always been quite during his and Raph’s love making, the only sounds coming from him being the churrs that he couldn’t do much about as well as low gasps and moans. He had never been loud, despite Raph’s desire to get his mate to scream out his name, and now that Leo had made Mikey scream out his name when the two of them were having sex, he was determined to get Donnie to scream. 

The following night they had retired to their bedroom for the night, and as soon as the door was closed, Raph was all over Donnie, stripping away his gear before his own. Donnie was thrown onto the bed and Raph climbed on top of him, grinning down at his mate, causing a shiver to run down the other’s spine. 

Raph kissed Donnie’s lips before leaving a trail of kisses from his chin to his lower plastron where the hint of a bulge could just be seen. He blew air over the slit, watching it expand further, before he attached his mouth to it and sucked, feeling the slit open further and then tasting the unique taste that was all Donnie when he dropped down into Raph’s mouth. 

Looking up at his mate, Raph could see that he was biting his lip, keeping himself from crying out, like he usually did. Pulling away from his mates erection, he stuck a finger in his mouth, wetting it thoroughly before going back down on him and teasing the puckered entrance with his wet finger. He pushed his finger in and began stretching Donnie at the same time as he was sucking him off. 

Once he was sure that Donnie was ready for him, he extracted his finger and lifted his mouth from Donnie’s erection and gave the tip a kiss cause Donnie to let out a low whine, the only noise so far. 

He released his own erection, before lubing it up with his own spit and pressing into Donnie, who moaned, and Raph grinned, shoving his erection all the way in and hitting Donnie’s prostate. 

Donnie arched and covered his mouth with his hand, but Raph wasn’t going to have that, he pulled the hand away from Donnie’s mouth and held the other one down before pulling back out of his mate and thrusting in again. 

“Raph…” Donnie moaned out and Raph dove down to give him a kiss before speeding up his thrusts. 

“Come on Donnie-boy.” 

“Ah!” With every noise that Donnie made, Raph thrusted harder and faster, trying to get his mate to scream. 

When Raph wasn’t sure he could hold on for much longer, he lifted up Donnie’s legs and threw them over his shoulders so that he could thrust deeper and hit the purple banded turtle’s prostate with every thrust. 

“God, Raph!” Donnie screamed out and, as he finally had Donnie scream his name, he stopped trying to hold back.

“Fuck Donnie.” 

The two of them clung onto each other as they rode out their orgasms and afterwards they lay together, gasping for air, sweat dripping off their bodies.

They stared lovingly at each other and shared a kiss before they were very rudely interrupted by the loud voice of their youngest brother. 

“Dudes, could you be any louder? I don’t think China heard you!”

A deep blush covered Donnie’s face and he covered his face with his hands while Raph let out a deep rumbling laugh. 

“Oh god.”

“Come on.” Raph said, nudging Donnie’s chin with his beak. “Let’s be louder.”

“Raph...” Donnie moaned as he frowned at his brother.

“Louder.” Raph churred as he started to thrust again and grinned widely when he felt Donnie push back against him. 


End file.
